The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Silver Anouk’.
The new Lavender is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Lavandula stoechas ‘Anouk’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,685. The new Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Anouk’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Nuis, The Netherlands in June, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavender by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sappemeer, The Netherlands since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.